Authority Figure
by Emotionsonhold
Summary: Both are OC characters Draco has an older brother who begins teaching at hogwarts and there's another younger weasley wat happens when chemistry flairs in the Potions room T just to be safe


Dumbledore restlessly paces his office, only looking up as a figure steps out of the fireplace. He says softly, "You're late young one" The guy smirking slightly in response simply dusting off his robes stepping further into the light, tying back his platinum blonde hair eyes a silvery blue.

"Sorry Headmaster had a few errands to run needed to assure his safety before I left." He responds the smirk never leaving his slightly pouty lips. Dumbledore just nods in reply saying softly, "You'll do as you have to do but don't worry me so much…After all I'm getting old you know." The younger man just laughs a good deep sound that you would not expect…least of all from a Malfoy.

Chapter One

The ray of sunshine coming through forces her awake at what seems to be a far too early. Arianna Melody Weasley pulls the covers over her head snuggling down into them muttering, "The world is not meant to be this bright…ever" She sighs finally giving up whipping the covers off of her and sitting on the edge of the bed. She sleepily looks around before realizing the date, sighing she mutters, "Lovely maybe if I rush I can avoid having to deal with them for a long period of time."

She runs a hand through her thick red hair, it having a darker red color to it then her carrot top siblings. She slips out of bed walking to her dresser and grabbing the clothes off the top slipping out of her room and going to shower. Just another day in paradise….

About four or so hours later she's boarding the train and being whisked into the arms of her best friend. Laughing she hugs her Slytherin counterpart saying, "Adam I have missed you soo much.", wrapping her arms around his neck as he laughs relaxed spinning her. His a little too long brown hair left down falling in his eyes.

"Hey girly" he says with a rugged grin teasing "Hopefully not too much now." She laughs saying "Oh only mildly." Slipping her arm through his arm as he finally lets her back on her own two feet. They walk to their compartment as he asks, "How was your summer? Hopefully not absolutely dreadful I assume the golden trio weren't up you arse the entire vacation." She laughs light beautiful sound her grey eyes glittering in the light she says, "No I actually had a pretty wonderful summer got ahead on a lot of my work, looks like my classes will be a piece of cake. I believe I am officially taking seventh year courses her eyes twinkling relaxed." He laughs saying, "Brillant as always my dear."

She shakes her head saying, "I really hope we got a better Potions Teacher what with Snape still D.A.D.A. and Slughorn running off." He says "oh from what I hear we have a new teacher but he's young really young. " She just raises her eyebrows at her friend as the train starts the subject dropping as neither seem to know much about the mysterious new professor. She sighs settling back into her seat thankful for her first year without the golden trio at school, having to live in her brother and his friends never ending shadow was getting old rather quickly. She relaxes knowing she doesn't exactly carry the same company as her brother glancing at her best friend submerged in his book, as much as she loved Adam he would always be just Adam to her. She knew his girlfriend Kelly was undoubtedly lurking around here somewhere the pain in the ass that she was. Don't get her wrong Kelly is a nice enough girl but she's still getting used to the whole his best friend is a chick thing….

As they march into the great hall she spots one of the guys who look to be a seventh year standing around. Her eyes drift down his lean figure just smiling slightly to herself wondering why she hasn't seen him before. She just shakes it off continuing on muttering stop creeping. Adam just laughing glancing over his shoulder shrugging he says he looks familiar but he's alright…I guess She just laughs walking to her table saying her goodbyes smiling as she sees the staff begin taking their seats. Her eyes drift down the table as lean and gorgeous takes a seat in the only other empty chair her stomach plummeting slightly she mutters oh lovely first distraction of the year…check.


End file.
